RWBY: The Official Manga
:For the various other manga series, see RWBY Comics and Manga. RWBY: The Official Manga is a manga adaptation of the American anime web series of the same name written by manga artist Bunta Kinami.Viz Media Twitter Plot The manga adapts scenes from the main series of RWBY. * The first eight chapters cover major episodes from Volume 1. ** Chapter 1 - "Ruby Rose", "The Shining Beacon" and "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". ** Chapter 2 - "The First Step", "The First Step, Pt.2", and "The Emerald Forest" (Part 1). ** Chapter 3 - "The Emerald Forest" (Part 2), "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2", and "Players and Pieces" (Part 1). ** Chapter 4 - "Players and Pieces" (Part 2) ** Chapter 5 - "Players and Pieces" (Part 3) ** Chapter 6 - "The Stray" (Part 1) ** Chapter 7 - "The Stray" (Part 2) and "Black and White" (Part 1) ** Chapter 8 - "Black and White" (Part 2) * These chapters cover major episodes from Volume 2. ** Chapter 9 - "Best Day Ever", "Welcome to Beacon", and "A Minor Hiccup" (Part 1) Characters Main Characters Supporting Characters Antagonists Flashback Characters *Adam Taurus Minor Characters *Shopkeep Volume Lists Volume 1 The first volume of the manga was released in August 19th, 2019. RWBY: The Official Manga Volume 1 }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format Chapters }} Image Gallery Volume Covers RWBY The Official Manga Volume 1 front cover.jpg|RWBY: The Official Manga Volume 1 cover Chapter Titles (2018) manga chapter 1 cover.png|The Chapter 1 cover Chapter 2 (2018 manga) cover.png|The Chapter 2 cover Chapter 3 (2018 manga) cover.png|The Chapter 3 cover Chapter 4 (2018 manga) cover.png|The Chapter 4 cover Chapter 5 (2018 manga) cover.png|The Chapter 5 cover Chapter 6 (2018 manga) cover.png|The Chapter 6 cover Chapter 7 (2018 manga) cover.png|The Chapter 7 cover Chapter 8 (2018 manga) cover.png|The Chapter 8 cover Chapter 9 (2018 manga) cover.png|The Chapter 9 cover Japanese Chapter Titles Chapter 1 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|The Chapter 1 Japanese cover Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|The Chapter 2 Japanese cover Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|The Chapter 3 Japanese cover Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|The Chapter 4 Japanese cover Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Japanese cover.png|The Chapter 5 Japanese cover Chapter 6 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|The Chapter 6 Japanese cover Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|The Chapter 7 Japanese cover Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|The Chapter 8 Japanese cover Promotional Materials Promotional material of Team RWBY for RWBY The Official Manga.jpg|Promotional material of Team RWBY for ''RWBY: The Official Manga. Trivia *The filler episodes such as "The Badge and The Burden", "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", "Jaunedice", "Jaunedice, Pt.2", "Forever Fall" and "Forever Fall, Pt.2" are removed completely in the manga. *The gag characters like RWBY Rex don't appear main storyline of the manga. *The background characters were shadow silhouettes in Volume 1 of the show, but in the manga, they are no longer shadow silhouettes and they have their own appearances. *Most of the characters' personalities have some minor changes in the manga. For an example, Ruby is somber and introspective when she first first arrived in Beacon Academy, Weiss is less selfish and slightly nicer to her friends, but she is still distrustful of Faunus and Penny becomes desperate to find new friends. ''RWBY'' character's compare/comparisons changes from the Official Manga Team RWBY *Ruby has black hair with no red highlighted tips. **Ruby's Slayer outfit replaced her emblem on her skirt with a single black trimmed on it. The black belts on her sleeves are removed completely. *Weiss does not have her emblem on the back of her jacket. **Weiss' Snowpea outfit lacks buttons on her double-breasted jacket. *Blake's Faunus ears are slightly bigger. **Blake’s stockings aren’t gradient and lacks her emblem. **Blake's Intruder outfit lacks a belt. *Yang's emblem sometimes shown in the early chapters until Chapter 5. **Yang's Hunter outfit lacks her necklace and she doesn't have her emblem on her left high stocking. A fabric attached to her outfit lacks detail and design. Team JNPR *Jaune's gloves are not fingerless. *Pyrrha lacks her emblem on her small bronze plate. **She wears thigh length stockings instead of tights in her Beacon Uniform. *Ren's ponytail is slightly short. Team SSSN *Sun wears boots instead of sneakers. *Neptune wears lace dark color boots instead of sneakers with his emblem on it. **The black band on his left sleeve jacket was removed. Cinder's Faction *Cinder's hair is longer that reaches pass her chest. **She wears regular high heel shoes instead of her shoes being made of glass. *Roman wears a white shirt underneath his suit instead of a black one. **The small feather tucked into its red band of Roman's bowler hat is absent. **Roman's eyes are light blue instead of green. Others *Ozpin doesn't wear his cross pin on his cowl. *Glynda lacks her emblem on her cape. *Penny's pupils are square instead of regular ones. **She never wears her small backpack into battle. References Category:General Category:Manga Category:Media